inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal I Have Become - Chapter 2
Here's chapter 2~ Hopefully it'll be a bit better than my last one, which was rushed slightly. Anyway - enjoy~ Story - Chapter 2 "Endou!" Hiroto tried calling again, for the billionth time. He knew it was pointless, but he couldn't give up yet! Suddenly he heard something move a little while away, and began to approach it apprahensively. Perfect, Hiroto was coming to investigate the noise Endou had made - just as planned. Endou could see the fear in the boy's eyes, and he sniggered as he watched him jump as he stood on a twig. Just a little more, and Endou could pounce and feast on the teenage boy. '' Hiroto walked forward a little further, stopped, looked around nervously, and carried on. He could feel someone watching him, surveying his every movement. He could feel something bad was about to happen, but what? ''Now! Now would be the prefect time to pounce, and Endou took advantage of that. He leaped out of the bushes, and charged at Hiroto in mid-air. This would be an easy kill, or so Endou thought. The agile human boy dodged Edou's attack, but barely. Endou reached out his massive paws, and seized Hiroto's arm. He couldn't get a proper grip and slipped away from him, but he cut Hiroto's arm in the proccess. It wasn't a deep cut, but the boy still winced in pain. The wolf, or whatever it was, wasn't going to give up that easily. Hiroto had to desperately dodge again as Endou came charging at him, though of course - neither of them knew who the other was. The beast turned and came again, but this time, Hiroto wasn't so quick. The animal seized him and threw him to the floor, making Hiroto wail in pain. Hiroto couldn't get up, he couldn't hold on. The last thing he saw was the animal leaning over him, ready to rip his head off. Endou smirked. Now his prey couldn't fight or dodge - he was free to eat the human. Though as he prepared to bite through the boy's pale, bare neck, he caught a glimse of a shred of the boy's shirt that had been ripped off. It read 'KIYAMA, 18', it was Hiroto's Inazuma Japan jersey. Endou recognised the name 'Kiyama' and then he remembered. This boy, the one he had just hurt and amost killed, was one of his best friends - Kiyama Hiroto. Endou looked around guiltily at the blood on the floor, and the unconcious boy at his feet - he was a monster. '' ''All of a sudden, the pain he had experienced earlier came back, though this time - it was 10 times worse. Endou's bones began to crack again, and blood ran down his face and mouth. he was transforming back! Endou couldn't let Hiroto wake to see him next to him, he would now that it had been Endou that hurt him. Endou bega to run away; as far away as possible. Almost his entire body was covered in a mix of his own, and others' blood and he was screaming in pain. That's it, he was done: Endou collapsed on the hard floor, cutting most of his torso, left arm, and legs. He truly didn't care if he died - he deserved to! And that was Endou's last thought beofre he was consumed in the black... Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 15:51, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions